


(/ˈwɛndɪɡoʊ/)

by Fraulein_Eule



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Lots of Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Eule/pseuds/Fraulein_Eule
Summary: I honestly have no idea why I am even writing this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea why I am even writing this.

I was repeatedly told to never go deep into the woods. 

It was an absurd rule, but the families and everyone in town were incredibly superstitious. There had been a more considerable number of people missing during the 30’s all through the 80’s. With a new year approaching, everything seemed to have died down and it was all chalked up to a serial killer. A few local hunters took it upon themselves to find whatever was lurking in the shadows, but only a few men would make it out. They never spoke about the incident and considered themselves lucky to be alive. Taking to the natives people of the land, they constantly spoke of a creature, but never said it’s name in public or at night. I already knew what this creature was called, but never believed in such a wild tourist trap. Signs were plastered all over the place to warn locals and tourist of the dangers in the woods. It seems every summer we have a bunch of cocky college kids visit for a couple of days and then go missing. The only thing left is there material things like tents, backpacks, food and other things that were disposable. The thought of a Wendigo was completely brushed off and a manhunt was pursued by the police. 

Overlooking each article, it was easy to sense the evil this place clung to, but I wasn’t going to go out and look forward to it. 

I had left my coven to try and start a new life that didn’t involve crazy shit happen every ten seconds. However, that didn’t mean I stopped practicing just in case the others wanted to come after me. I was a lone wolf, and refused to work with or for anyone unless I was getting paid. These girls spent most of their time doing blood spells and stupid love spells to mess with human relationships. I never was involved and avoided everyone, so I could practice and be the best witch in my family. My parents made a good name for themselves, but now it was my turn to carry the family name. 

I sighed wistfully, looking longingly out the café window I spent every waking moment of my life in to escape my responsibilities. The streets were lively since the sun had been present for a whole week now, which was rare. Today would be a good day to paint, but I didn’t want to get swamped inside my own studio. It was pleasant to be a local painter, but singing was more of my passion since it was calm for everything. I wore a disguise every time I would go on stage so no one would ask me a bunch of questions about it. 

I genuinely wanted to investigate this creature since I had never seen a Wendigo and was told about the dangers of searching for it. Call me foolish, but I wanted to see if it actually existed or not since everything else around me was nothing but lies. Sure, I was a witch, but I had only seen demons, ghosts and basic things even normal people can see. The more I reflected about it the more I was drawn to the idea of camping out into the woods even though I lived nearby them. I had my own plot of land and a nice two story cabin with a balcony and porch wrapped all the way around it. Being in town was extremely noisy and got to the point where I was depressed and nowhere close enough to nature. 

I left the café to go back home and conduct my research thoroughly until I passed out from exhaustion again.

Normally I would walk home, but this time I had a Taxi drive me since it would be dark soon. The city was pretty at night, but there were some unsavory people out during that time and so it was easy to avoid it all together. I would take solace in my home by myself


	2. Chapter 2

Delicate fingers skimmed over an ancient book that no one probably even knew about.

Everyone was too preoccupied with modern technologies that books seemed to remain a thing of the past. Loud and obnoxious teen tapped away loudly on their artificial realities as they revealed each other temporary images. The local café was filled to the brim this afternoon. But nothing unusual was going on right now. Another murder had taken place late last night as people were pouring into town to investigate the crime scene. It was nothing special, the same MO, same type of victim and of course the similar scene. Reports and police took over the streets as a new curfew was being place, but no one listened. It was apparent the owners of their personal establishments were not happy about business running slow. Not only did this affect certain businesses, but it also ruined the local’s time to relax from their nine to five jobs. The local news channels were hyping this story up to the extent where people were actually coming out than hiding from this killer.  
It was one bad joke to be honest.

Xolia sighed, looking down at her watch and then back at the book before she decided to order food. She had finished of her first beer and hour ago before everyone started crowding in. She grabbed a small delicate note from her back and wrote down her order to give it to one of the servers. She hustled her way to the front, trying not to touch anyone even though that task was impossible. It was barely three pm, and people were already drinking themselves silly and falling over on each other. One of the servers, who knew Xolia, grabbed for her note and placed it on the spinning rack with other orders. She silently thanked the server and went back to her seat to linger for another drink.

_Xolia, do you smell that?_

"Yeah, fresh meat," She said.

The female continued looking through the book, withdrawing her eyes off it for a second to examine her surroundings. She didn’t see anyone that was suspicious; then again people could easily deceive you into a distorted sense of security. 

"I smell food.” 

She looked back down at her book to keep herself from staring or accidentally making eye contact with someone. Zep was right; there was someone just like her only impulsive and disorganized. There were too many people coming and departing so it was hard to tell who had the right scent. All the attractive women wore intoxicating perfumes to carefully hide their shame, and the clever men wore heavy colognes to attract those women. The faint smell of earthy greens was being hidden from her scent as she made an attempt to sniff it out. 

_It’s close by._

Xolia shook her head, still confident that her food would be arriving any minute. She didn’t want to deal with it tonight since she had come unprepared anyway. Maybe if she knew who it was, she could track the person and keep tabs on them for awhile. It was risky on Xolia’s part since she wasn’t sure what this person was capable of. All she could think about was her meal and how those bursts of flavors were going to invade her mouth. That when it hit her, the smell of fresh dug earth from only a few feet away. She was careful not to jerk her head up when the smell became overwhelming because she knew it was near. Her fingers nails dug into the book she was holding, being careful not to act suspicious herself. She looked down at her watch, pretending to care for the time even though light was still present. She slowly placed the book back in her bag and made her way to the front where the bar stools were. Each step for her was agonizing as she wanted so desperately wanted to look behind her. She could feel eyes, no multiple eyes watching her as she walked to the front. She made sure to keep a huge gap between her and the old spot she had placed herself at. She had a perfect full view of the bar so that it would be easy to spot who or what had the aroma. 

She carefully placed herself close to the server that had taken her order and pulled out her book again. She could still feel the eyes staring her down, daring her to look up so they could take advantage. 

_Male. He’s young too._

The server that took Xolia’s order profusely apologized and gave her a large glass of wine on the house. She could still smell the food in the back being cooked and wait, thanking the server for her hospitality. Sipping away at her wine, she managed to get a quick peek through her hair and saw the male Zep was talking about. He didn’t seem intimidating in the slightest and seemed normal, but then again so was Xolia. Playing normal was easy, but keeping it together was the difficult part of the role. She let her eyes wander for a moment since he was in the preoccupied talking to whoever it was across the table. After taking a closer look, it was hard to consider that someone looking like that would even be a killer. 

Xolia had to admit that he was attractive for someone who was dressed like they never left their house. His golden locks were pulled back onto a pony tail as his expression changed from nervous to almost irritated. 

“Are you kidding me?” She asked. “There’s no way.” 

_Can’t you smell death on him? _


End file.
